


When You Knew

by nhasablog



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: “When did you know?”“Know what?”Elio shifted in Oliver’s arms, unsure of how to phrase this. “That you liked me, I guess.”





	When You Knew

“When did you know?”

“Know what?”

Elio shifted in Oliver’s arms, unsure of how to phrase this. “That you liked me, I guess.”

Oliver looked down at him, never breaking eye contact when he said, “The first time we went to town, when you were showing me around. At one point I asked you what you did here all summer.”

“I remember.”

“You told me you wait for summer to end, which I thought sounded both sad and utterly true to how humans work.”

“So you liked me because I was human?”

“I liked you because you were confident enough to then proceed to tell me that you read books, transcribe music, swim in the river. That you’re both content and impatient with this existence. Those are good qualities.”

“So you liked me because of my qualities?”

Oliver barked out a laugh. “You’re making this difficult for me.”

Elio grinned, but didn’t say a word, so Oliver continued, somewhat warily now.

“You can adapt, but you know what parts to change and what parts to accept. You’re wiser than other people your age.”

“I’m nothing special.”

“That, too, is one of the things I like. How humble you are.”

“You’re making me blush.”

Oliver kissed the top of his head, smiling into the curls. “You intrigued me. At one point it even started to scare me.”

“I don’t believe that.”

“You should. When did you know?”

Elio hummed. “I think for me it happened gradually. One day I realized I didn’t dislike you, and then I realized you didn’t dislike me, and suddenly everything kept unraveling.”

“Did you really dislike me?”

“I guess not. I think I was just wary of you, which kept me from fully noticing if I had positive feelings about you.”

“I’m not sure how to take that.”

Elio laughed. “Please don’t be offended.”

“Oh, I’m not. I guess I need to work on how I present myself to others.”

“Maybe others don’t actually matter.”

“That’s not true, and you know it.”

“I mean when it comes to the self. The soul, even. Other people’s opinions on it should be taken with a grain of salt.”

“Is that what you think?”

“It’s what I  _want_ to think.”

Oliver huffed out a laugh. “Like I said. Wise.”

“You think too highly of me.”

“Bullshit.”

Elio laughed, surprised at how quickly Oliver had shed the tenderness. “Okay, I give.”

Oliver was grinning. Elio could see it even in the dim light of the room. “That’s another thing I like. That you know when to pick your battles.”

“Maybe I just value my life.”

“You think I’d kill you if you refused to agree with me?”

“Oh, absolutely. I always knew you were a murderer.”

Oliver was suddenly on top of him, having moved so quickly that Elio hadn’t had time to even protest. “What if you’re right?”

“You’re not funny.”

“Am I scaring you?”

Elio huffed, pushing at his chest as if it would help. “No, but you’re crushing me.”

“Rude. I might not be a murderer, Elio Perlman, but I punish those who deserve it.”

“You were just waxing poetic about me, and now you want to punish me?”

“I justify it by saying that the punishment will shed light on another thing I love about you.”

Elio honestly should’ve seen it coming from the moment Oliver limited his ability to move, but he still let out a surprised yelp when fingers found his sides, fluttering over the bare skin where his shirt had ridden up. Making him screech when his squirming didn’t make it stop. Oliver had done this to him once before, and if Elio had to be honest he’d been waiting for him to repeat the action. Not being one to beg for something so silly though, Elio had kept quiet about it.

But Oliver seemed to notice more than he had initially thought.

Thank god.

“Begging already?” Oliver said over his laughter. Elio wouldn’t have called it begging exactly, but he couldn’t deny that he was unable to not ask for mercy, despite not wanting it just yet.

“Please!” he cried.

“Please what?”

_Please don’t stop._

But Elio didn’t say that. Only grabbed at Oliver’s wrists in an attempt to make it look like he was struggling while simultaneously making sure it didn’t stop. Oliver could probably see through him anyway.

“I love your laugh,” Oliver said over his incoherent babbling. “I never want to stop hearing it.”

Elio hoped his wish would come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com).


End file.
